1943
by SunFlake3
Summary: Quand Makoto visite Auschwitz et nous livre ses sentiments...


_**Disclaimer : Makoto n'appartient pas à ma personne mais à Haru ! Il me l'a prêté le temps d'une fanfic !**_

* * *

><p><em>Eh non, c'est pas du yaoi. Enfin, quoique... Dans ma tête, Makoto est quand même en couple avec Haru ici, mais il a le droit de faire des choses toutes seules, non mais !<em>

_Sinon, oui, encore une courte fanfic ! Décidément, ces temps-ci, je les accumule... - -'_

* * *

><p><strong>1943<strong>

* * *

><p>Trente et un janvier deux mille treize. Le soleil brille dehors, pourtant le sourire est difficile à imprimer sur mon visage. Il a beau faire -20 degrés, les frissons qui s'emparent de mon corps ne proviennent pas de là. Je pose un pied au sol, puis deux. Je tourne la tête à droite, des barbelés. Je tourne la tête à gauche : Encore des barbelés. Devant moi, trois mots : « Arbeit macht frei ». Le travail rend libre. Une simple phrase, mais tellement de signification ! Des milliers de sentiments se déversent alors dans mes veines, mais pourtant, aucun son ne parvient à sortir de ma bouche.<p>

Le reste du paysage n'est pas plus agréable. Des dizaines de baraques de briques rouges, toutes semblables les unes aux autres sont alignées. Le silence de ce lieu est oppressant. Combien d'âmes en détresse sont-elles passées par là ? Combien d'innocents ont-ils terminés leurs jours sur ce chemin de sable ? Dans ces « maisons » de briques ? Combien ?! Beaucoup trop !

A l'intérieur, Des photos, des tableaux, des cheveux, des lunettes, des chaussures, des valises. Et la liste est encore longue ! Trop longue. Ces objets, qui ne portent aucune signification à nos yeux, sont ici l'atroce témoignage d'un meurtre. Cimetière d'objet, mémorial des hommes.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, une petite poupée blonde, brisée au cou. Son visage n'est plus visible. Impossible de savoir « qui » elle est. Dans cette vitrine de glace, le symbole me frappe. Et si elle était ici, l'unique témoin du passage de chacun de ces enfants ? De ces individus ? Parce que malgré eux, malgré tout, ces hommes ne représentaient rien aux yeux de ce monde de terreur. Rien. Seulement un numéro; une « erreur de la nature ».

Pour leurs « bourreaux », ces enfants n'ont jamais eu de visage. Pas de nom, pas d'identité. J'imagine alors en regardant ce jouet, cette petite fille la tenant contre son cœur jusqu'à la dernière minute, la dernière seconde. Rien n'est plus dur que d'imaginer ses yeux remplis de larmes, son petit corps tremblant de peur. Rien de pire que d'imaginer cette vie qui s'en va, avant même d'avoir pu commencer…

Quelques pièces plus loin, des chiffres. Des centaines de chiffres. Sur tous les murs, rien que des chiffres. Numéro du convoi. Nombre de passagers. Date d'arrivée. Destination : Auschwitz-Birkenau. Une question tourne alors dans ma tête. Mais qui sont ces gens ? Des numéros parmi tant d'autres ? Une « étoile jaune » ? Un « triangle rose » ? Là-bas, ils avaient leur famille, leur travail, leur maison. Ici, ils n'ont ni prénom, ni nom. Leur histoire s'efface, leur passé n'est plus. L'identité n'existe pas.

A l'extérieur, le soleil brille toujours, pourtant, mon cœur, ne voit que le mauvais temps. L'entrée du camp est imposante, je marche droit devant, et tente de ne penser à rien. Difficile. Longer ses rails de fer, voir ses roses fanées depuis longtemps, est une torture intérieure. Des milliers de gens ont fait ce chemin avant moi, à la seule différence qu'eux, n'en sont jamais ressortis vivant. Jamais. Comment faire un pas de plus, comment regarder encore autour de moi quand je ne vois que des milliers d'âmes auxquelles la vie a été arrachée si injustement ? Je ne peux pas.

Dans ce lieu de mémoire, c'est une page de notre passé qui s'est écrite, mais c'est avant tout une page de leur avenir qui s'est envolée.

* * *

><p><em>Pourquoi cette fanfic, me direz-vous ? Eh bien, parce que je me sentais d'humeur à faire des trucs dépressifs... Donc voilà.<em>

_Eh oui, c'est un peu bizarre de parler d'un événement de notre Histoire avec Free ! Mais je voulais prouver qu'on pouvait faire des fanfic sérieuses avec cet anime. J'espère avoir réussi. Donc, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :-)_


End file.
